Interlude
by Ravenwood240
Summary: Alex Tremaine is the villain here, and this is Alex's story. I always wondered what made Voldemort what he was, and this was something I had to write when I started Prophecy. It's rated PG13 for aluded abuse and some violence.
1. Interlude, pt 1

Interlude, part 1  
  
Captain John Tremaine (German Army, Retired) collected the morning mail and thumbed through it. One very odd letter caught his eye, and he stared at it. It was addressed to Alex Tremaine, and sealed with a bit of wax. The elder Tremaine opened the letter and began to read. About halfway through the first page, he shouted, "Alex, front and center."  
  
"Sir, enroute Sir" Alex Tremaine ran down the stairs to stand before the Captain. Even in Alex's thoughts he was the Captain, never father. That had been made brutally clear years ago.  
  
"Tell me about this letter Alex." John said calmly, as he stared at Alex.  
  
Alex stared into the air just above the Captain's head. "I don't know anything about any letters Sir."  
  
"Truly?" snarled the Captain. "Then why is it addressed to you, and more importantly, why have you been accepted into the Durmstranng's School of Wizardry?"  
  
Alex lost the stiff bearing for a second, and then recovered. "The school of what Sir?"  
  
"Wizardry, Alex"  
  
"Sir I have no clue what it is about." Captain Tremaine stared at Alex, seeing a tall slender child with a short blonde crew cut and large blue eyes.  
  
He considered his options and finally spoke to Alex again. "I will deal with this, and you will have a double PT schedule. Your scores were pathetic, and we do not allow pathetic here do we?" "Sir, no Sir." "Fifth place is what Alex?" "Sir, there is only one first place, everything else is a losing place Sir" "At least you can ape the words, even if you can't live up to them. Go, and do not stop until I tell you to."  
  
"Sir, yes Sir" Alex turned from the table, and ran into the exercise room. A few stretches, and Alex started the workout posted on the board in the front of the room. Alex thought about the letter while continuing the exercises, although it was difficult. Alex never knew when the Captain might be watching, and he had a number of less than pleasant fates waiting if he was not satisfied.  
  
Downstairs, the Captain was examining the letter again, and the strange letter brought back an old memory. He reached into the bottom drawer of his deck and withdrew two faded photographs. The first was a picture of a large Mastiff with solid gray fur. The second appeared to be the same dog, but there was a white patch of fur on its chest, shaped liked a small handprint. Tremaine shook his head, and dropped the pictures back in his drawer. Such thinking was foolish. There was a perfectly rational explanation for everything. John examined the envelope the letter had come in again, and his eyes narrowed at the lack of postage or postage marks. The letter had been hand-delivered, and was merely some neighbor's idea of a joke. John threw the letter in the trash after running it through his shredder.  
  
The rest of the day was a review of Alex's marks at the Military Academy, and more Physical Training workouts, as the Captain was very upset at Alex's final standing of 5th in the school. After dinner, John lectured Alex as the 10 year old pushed to finish the last workout. "It's bad enough that you're skinny and weak. You have to better than anybody, or you're just a loser." The Captain pushed Alex roughly, knocking the child to the floor. "Look at you. No stamina at all. When I was your age, I thought nothing of working hard all day, and into the night. You're no better than those freaks down the road. Weak, undisciplined and useless." Alex let the diatribe roll away. Over the years it had become routine, a chance to rest as the Captain ranted about Alex's poor showing. A familiar heat began washing through Alex as the Captain pushed Alex's body past its limits. Somehow, that heat allowed Alex to finish the workout. When the Captain finally said stop, Alex was seeing double, and about to pass out. "Go to bed. Tomorrow we go out to the range. Your marksmanship scores were disgusting. I doubt you could even shoot yourself if you tried."  
  
"Sir, yes Sir." Alex dragged off to bed, feeling the weakness that always followed the heat.  
  
That night, Alex had a familiar nightmare, one that had happened at least once a week for as long as Alex could remember. In the dream, Alex was small, about two and standing next to a woman with eyes just like Alex's. The woman and the Captain were arguing about Alex, and suddenly, the Captain reached out and struck the woman. As the woman fell, she became misty and disappeared.  
  
Alex woke the next morning, hearing somebody knocking at the door. Dressing in a practiced rush, Alex headed downstairs to answer the door. Halfway down the stairs, Alex stopped, seeing the Captain already at the door. Alex winced, knowing the Captain would be upset later about having to answer the door. The Captain opened the door, and looked at the two men standing there. "What do you want?" asked the Captain tersely.  
  
The older of the two men spoke calmly, "We are here to discuss Alex's enrollment into the Durmstranng's Academy." The Captain stared harshly at the men.  
  
"I do not know what your angle is, but we deal in reality in this house. Wizards are not real, therefore Alex cannot go to a school of wizardry."  
  
Both of the men gave him strange looks. "You know better than that. Amelia must have said something. After all, she sent Alex's name in when the Magic manifested."  
  
The Captain grew angrier, and his next words were a snarl. "You are mistaken. That woman ran away right after Alex was born, and has not been back." The two men stared at him, and then at each other. Worry and apprehension was beginning to show in their eyes as the older spoke again.  
  
"How long has Amelia been gone?" The Captain glared at them. "Ten years now." The younger man spoke now, and the anger in his voice was nearly the match of the Captain's.  
  
"Strange she didn't return home, and even stranger that she left a wizard child with a muggle. We try not to do that. In fact, her last note just eight years ago, said she was living as a muggle with you, trying to keep the peace." The Captain froze.  
  
"That woman never sent out any mail, I take it out every morning." The younger man pulled a blank scroll from his robes, and began writing on it.  
  
"She was using the owl post, such as we used to deliver Alex's letter. Since my sister is no longer living here, I'll just drop her a quick note."  
  
The Captain flinched, and stared at the younger man. "Your Sister?"  
  
"Yes, Amelia was my sister, and how she got tied up with a muggle like you I'll never understand." Amelia's brother finished the note, and whistled an owl out of a nearby tree. Attaching the note to the owl, he sent it off.  
  
While he was doing that, the Captain had regained his composure, and made a statement. "Whatever she was, Alex is my child now, and I say Alex will be a normal child. Take your wizardry stuff and be off with you."  
  
The Captain attempted to shut the door in their faces, but the younger man whipped a twig from his sleeve, and said something Alex didn't catch. The Captain froze, locked in place and unable to move.  
  
The older man now pulled another stick from his sleeve, and said "Winguardium Levosa". To Alex's shock, the Captain floated into the house, followed by the two men.  
  
They looked around the house examining the perfectly organized shelves, and the neatly aligned everything. Nothing was out of place, except the blue- eyed child watching them from the stairs. The older man smiled at Alex, and spoke. "Hello Alex, would you join us please?" Alex stared at the sticks the men held, estimating the chances of making a break for freedom. As Alex hesitated, the older man said something Alex didn't catch, and the Captain could move his head again.  
  
"Alex, Armageddon."  
  
Alex jumped over the banister at the code phrase, and reached for the shotgun hidden behind the bookshelf at the bottom of the stairs. Alex had just gotten one hand on it when the older man pointed his stick at her, and muttered another phrase. A few seconds later, Alex was floating next to the Captain, and the man was releasing Alex's head from the spell.  
  
Alex was rapidly beginning to understand that here was something you couldn't fight, without knowing about it. The younger man had found the shotgun Alex had been after, and was showing it to the older man. "It's a gun. Muggles use them to hurt each other."  
  
The Captain was staring at Alex in disgust. "You are so worthless. You can't even follow one simple plan." The older man looked at the Captain, and the sarcasm was plain in his voice.  
  
"I would remind you, that you are in exactly the same place Alex is."  
  
The Captain was turning a dark red as he tried to escape his bonds. "Of course all you freaks stick together, now get out of my quarters damn you."  
  
"Mr. Tremaine, we did not come for trouble, we merely wanted to know why Amelia or Alex had not answered," said the older man.  
  
"The bitch freak can't answer." The Captain suddenly cut off, and looked at the wall.  
  
The younger man moved in front of him, and fear was growing in his eyes and voice. "What do you mean?" The Captain ignored him, staring at the wall.  
  
The older man touched the young man on the shoulder. "Move away from him Robert, and I will use the "Pensive" spell to see his last memory of Amelia."  
  
The Captain began whipping his head back and forth. "Stay out of my head damn you!" The younger man removed a map from the wall, and turned a section of the wall silver. The older man was holding his want to the Captain's head, and muttering something.  
  
After a minute, he pointed the stick at the silvered section of wall, and a picture formed there. Alex gasped. "That's my nightmare."  
  
"Shut up!" yelled the Captain, who was still trying to free himself.  
  
The picture showed a slender blue-eyed blonde-haired woman standing in the living room of this house. Alex was standing just off to the side, eyes wide and scared. The picture moved from Amelia, to Alex, and back to Amelia, and then the Captain's fist was striking Amelia. Amelia fell, striking her head on the fireplace, and the sudden looseness of her neck, and the stillness of her body spoke her fate as clearly as any words could have done.  
  
The picture blinked, and changed to Amelia in a hole, and dirt falling steadily on her. As she disappeared under the dirt, the picture faded out.  
  
Alex's mind was spinning as the realization that the Captain had murdered Amelia. No, Mother, and then lied about it, about Mother and to Alex for almost ten years. Fury burst over Alex in a tidal wave. "Why? Where is your talk of Honor, Honesty and Pride now? Or doesn't that count for murdering scum?" The Captain started to say something, and them grew impassive.  
  
"Eight years I tried to raise you as a normal human being, spent everything on making you better than any freak, and this is the thanks I get. You are just another worthless freak like your mother. Get out of my quarters damn you all. And take that little freak with you."  
  
The younger man's face was filled with anger and sorrow as he spoke to the Captain. The tears streaming down his face were at definite odds with the venomous hiss he spoke to the Captain in. "We're leaving alright, and taking Alex and Amelia with us. Where is her body?"  
  
The older man pointed his stick at the wall again, bringing the picture of the hole back up. "Alex," He asked gently, "Do you know where that is?"  
  
Alex stared at the picture and tried to concentrate. "It looks like the basement of the house." The man made the picture disappear as the younger man went hunting the basement stairs.  
  
The old wizard's tone was gentle as he spoke. "Alex, if you would gather your things, we'll being leaving soon." Alex was still trying to bring everything together. Alex stood there, head spinning with the revelations of the last few minutes, and suddenly, something snapped in Alex. Alex turned to the older man, but her eyes were on the Captain.  
  
"If you have something for me to wear, I will not even take the clothes I stand in from this murderer." The next few words were directed at the Captain, and pale green eyes burned with a fury that did not seem human as Alex spoke. "You better pray that you die before I find you again. I will make your life hell forever if I ever see you again" The younger man had come back up from the basement in time to hear that, and the two wizards exchanged worried looks.  
  
The young wizard had a large box with him. "I left a copy there, it will convince the Muggles of what happened here."  
  
The older man waved his stick, and clothes fell at Alex's feet. Alex began changing on the spot as the two wizards turned to the Captain. The two of them cast a spell over the Captain. "Now Mr. Tremaine, you cannot talk to anyone about what happened here, about magic, wizards, or anything I don't want you talking about." The Captain's eyes blazed, but he kept his mouth shut.  
  
When Alex was done changing, the older man had Alex call the police, and he told them that there was a murderer at this address. After he hung up, He pulled a piece of string from his pocket, and had the other two hold it. As the sirens started in the distance, he held the string, and they all port keyed away.  
  
They reappeared in front of a large house, with a yard and gardens all around it. "I'm sorry Alex, my name is Robert Shultz, and I am your uncle. Welcome to the Shultz House." Alex scanned the house and grounds, finding avenues of attack and retreat out of years of habit. The older wizard introduced himself as Donald Jerison, a family friend.  
  
Alex turned vivid blue eyes on the two men, and smiled shyly as the first of many questions came bubbling up. "Will I learn to do the things you do with your sticks?"  
  
Robert smiled as he gently corrected the mistake. "They're called wands, and you can learn anything you want. The world can be yours"  
  
As they entered the house, Alex paused for a minute, looking out at the sky. Green eyes flashed as Alex took one final look around. "It can be mine, and it will. I will be the winner, first place always."  
  
Epilogue pt 1  
  
"John Tremaine, having been found guilty of the murder of your wife, and in that you will neither speak of her, or the whereabouts of your missing child, and further given that you show no remorse, I sentence you to life imprisonment at hard labor. You are not eligible for parole. You will be remanded to the custody of the state labor facility as soon as possible." The judge stood, and looked at the silent man. "I hope God has mercy on your soul, for I cannot find any for you."  
  
Epilogue pt 2  
  
Robert and his wife watched Alex wandering in the gardens below. Denise Shultz turned to her husband. "What do you think Love?" "I think that poor child has been through more than anybody we know, more than any two, and one or two little quirks is not bad for what Alex endured." Denise shivered, and pulled her husband's arm around herself. "What about that eye thing?" Robert sighed. "What can we do? I don't know anyone that can heal the kind of thing Alex has suffered. If it was just a leg, or an arm, I'd say call the mediwizards. But who heals minds?"  
  
"What about the muggles? Can they do anything?" "They might be able to, but have you mentioned muggles, or muggle things in Alex's hearing? Those green eyes come out, and Alex gets. scary." Robert stared soberly at his wife. "Alex is coming around, we can't expect miracles. We'll watch and wait until the end of school. If there is still a need, we'll act then."  
  
Alex looked around, green eyes narrowed as a squirrel crossed the path. A few seconds later, it was dead, Alex's knife buried in its neck. "Soon, I won't have to settle for animals" Alex thought, and the pleasure this thought brought made Alex laugh. 


	2. Interlude, pt 2

Interlude, pt 2  
  
Alex woke feeling good. OWL results were due today and Alex was certain to be in the top three at Durmstranngs. Alex thought over the last five years since leaving the Captain. Alex's plans were moving ahead right on schedule. With the exception of an occasional blackout, which nobody but Alex knew about, Alex thought she might have the perfect life.  
  
Alex bounced out of bed and began the exercises that were second nature after eleven years. While Alex had finally gotten past most of the things the Captain had done to her, he had left her with two obsessions. Alex had to be perfect in anything she did. Schoolwork, Quidditch, or whatever, she had to be the very best. She was also fanatical about physical fitness, an obsession that earned her some strange looks from the other students.  
  
Alexandra finished her exercises and looked into the full-length mirror in her room. Alex had the only single person room in Durmstranngs, not as a privilege, but because she still had nightmares about the Captain and her mother's death. Those nightmares, combined with the Empathy that all Healers had, made sleeping in the same room with her a horror. Looking in the mirror, she saw a tall slim girl of 16, with pale blue eyes. Her body was firmly muscular, with graceful curves that had started just a few months ago.  
  
As she noted the curves, a voice in her head started speaking again. Alex fell into a reverie and green eyes blazed in the mirror as she heard the Captain speaking again.  
  
"Women are weak, merely vessels for men's pleasure." The Captain was sitting in his chair, clutching a bottle. He drank from it before continuing. "Women need nothing except a house to clean, children to raise and a man to serve." He drank again. "Women who do anything else are unnatural freaks, and no better than they need to be. They are physically weak and mentally inferior."  
  
Alex shook off the old memory. She reassured herself that she was not like that. Not only was she in better shape than anyone in Durmstranngs, she was about to prove she was smarter than most when the OWLs were posted.  
  
She began the process of uncoiling and unbraiding her one vanity. A little careful magic over the last five years had given Alex a shimmering mass of hair that fell below her knees. She had maintained that she would never again allow it to be cut after the short crew cuts of her first eleven years. When she had it down, she took a quick shower. Coming out of the shower, she dried off, using a spell to dry her hair. Alex took a quick look around her room, and grabbed the things she would need for classes today. She ran down the stairs and found her best friend in the dining hall already.  
  
Sitting down she dished up her breakfast and ate the same way she did everything, neatly, quickly and efficiently. After she was done, she looked up at Ami Durmstranng, the youngest daughter of the Durmstranng family that had founded the school. Ami had been her friend since first year, and was fully aware that talking to Alex while she ate was an exercise in futility. "Good morning Alex," she said, "What's with the hair? Are you so eager to see the OWL results?"  
  
Alex raised an eyebrow, and shrugged. "No, I just felt like leaving it down today."  
  
The two girls were chatting when Mat Robere came up and sat next to Ami. "Hello Ladies." He said, "Alex, can I bribe you?"  
  
Alex tilted her head. "That depends, what are you offering?"  
  
Mat smiled. " Your choice, new Keeper's gloves or a box of books from the store in Drakknair."  
  
Alex blinked. "Big bribes, what do you want?"  
  
Mat lowered his voice. " Your best estimate on how many OWLs you, Nancy and Zeb are going to get." Alex and Ami looked at each other and then at Mat.  
  
Ami grinned. " Betting on it are you?"  
  
Mat nodded. " Sure am, and that's why I coming to Alex. She can judge these things within a fine hair."  
  
Ami looked speculative. "What are the odds on who's going to be best?"  
  
Mat shook his head. "There aren't any, no one will bet against the perfect one here."  
  
Alex blushed. "Come on, I'm not that good." Mat and Ami just stared at her.  
  
Ami was the first to speak. "Please Alex, in five years, no one has ever seen you turn in a paper that is less than perfect, and the teachers all use one of your papers as an example of what a good paper should be."  
  
Mat chimed in. "Five years ago you hadn't even been on a broomstick, and this year you set a new school record, as the only keeper to go a full season without being scored on, and you're the team captain." Alex was bright red by the time her friends finished extolling her virtues.  
  
She responded quietly. "My assignments are perfect because I did them over and over before turning them in. As for the Quidditch, had my strategies been a little better, we would not have lost two games. I would have found a way for the team to score enough points that the snitch wouldn't have mattered."  
  
Mat and Ami just shook their heads and changed the subject. Mat got her best estimates on the OWLs and left to make his bet, after arranging to pay the bribe the next day. The two girls continued chatting for a few more minutes, and then headed off for their first class of the day.  
  
At lunch, Mat and the girls were sitting in the hall when a student came in, and said the OWLs were posted. Mat grinned. "Let's go see how badly our hero here beat her competition." Alex just shook her head at him, as she led the way into the Common hall. By long custom, the top five students OWLs were posted for everyone to see, and the rest of them were visible only to the student whose score it was. In the Hall, the three friends made their way through the crowd to see the scores. When they got there, only Alex was shocked at the scores.  
  
"I told you so," Mat crowed. "You got a perfect 30 OWLs."  
  
Alex looked at Mat, who's elation was easy to see. "You didn't bet my prediction did you Mat?"  
  
Mat shrugged. "Yes and no. I bet your guess for Nancy and Zeb, but you always underestimate yourself, so I bet you to get 30 Owls, and you did." Mat grinned widely. "I bet for an exact match, and got it, so you get both of the bribes tomorrow, and lunch is on me too."  
  
After the day's classes were done, Alex went for her daily run. On her way back from the run, she ran into Jerome Penecker, a 4th year student she barely knew. Jerome looked at her and suddenly turned red. He mumbled something Alex didn't catch and started away. Alex reached with her Empathy, and looked to see what had him so worked up. When she did, she got a shock. She saw herself as Jerome saw her, a tall slim woman, who's curves were very evident in the muggle spandex she wore to run in. Alex blinked and stopped the vision, considering his feelings about her. He didn't know her any better than she knew him, and his main desire was to find a private corner with her.  
  
Green eyes shone as Alex heard the Captain taunting her again. "Real men only want one thing from a woman, they know what a woman is for."  
  
Alex snarled at the voice in her head. "Shut up you, you're not real."  
  
She continued up the stairs to her room, thinking about what Jerome had been feeling. She showered and dried her hair, the encounter in the stairway still on her mind. She was braiding her hair, and looking in the mirror with newly opened eyes. Alex's sole concern with her body was that it did what she wanted it to. She had always been the tallest girl in school, and prior to developing, she had been one of the skinniest people in school and well. As she finished braiding her hair, she conjured another mirror, and looked at her entire body, front and back.  
  
What she saw was a woman very unlikely to be mistaken for a man. She frowned as the Captain mumbled in the back of her head, but pushed down the voice. She went down to dinner still pondering the changes in her body.  
  
She joined her friends at their table in the dining hall, and remembering the encounter with Jerome, Alex used her Empathy to read Mat's feelings for her. The main part of his emotions was love affection and desire, but they were not directed at her. Alex smiled as she contemplated the direction of the feelings Mat was not even sure of yet. She probed a bit deeper, looking for how he felt about her. Admiration was at the top, and affection with the feel that she assigned to siblings. She smiled again as the voice in her head grumbled. The whole process took just a few seconds, and she slid into her seat next to Ami. While Durmstranng did not have assigned seats, the students normally sat grouped by years, with a few exceptions.  
  
After dinner, Ami asked Alex to join Mat and her walking around the gardens attached to the school. Alex shook her head. "I can't, I have to study."  
  
The other two stared at her in disbelief. "Alex, we have one week of class left, and no more tests this year. What could you be studying now?" asked Mat.  
  
Alex looked at them in mild surprise. "You might not have any more tests, but I have a test with the Healer, and the NEWTs are only two years away."  
  
Ami rolled her eyes. "You just got a perfect score on the OWLs, can't you relax for a while?"  
  
Alex shook her head. "Of course not, I set a standard, and now I have to maintain it. Besides, you know I only take one day off a week, and we're going into Drakknair tomorrow."  
  
Mat stared at her somberly. "Alex, what are you going to do after Durmstranng?"  
  
Alex raised an eyebrow quizzically. "I'm going to be a healer of course."  
  
Mat shook his head. "That's a job, not a life. What else will you do?"  
  
Alex smiled gently. "No, it's not a job, but an avocation, something I have to do." Alex was not being dramatic. The heat that had kept her physically fit when the Captain pushed her body to breaking point and beyond was the Healing talent. The only real problem with the talent was that once you started using it, you had to continue using it. The students had found that for minor injuries, Alex was faster and easier than the Mediwizard. (Plus, Alex never asked how you were injured, which was a bonus sometimes.)  
  
If Alex didn't use the Healing talent on a regular basis, she would get headaches and physical pain until she did. Alex visualized the healing talent as a well under pressure, with a cap on it. If the pressure got too high, the cap would blow. As Alex was that cap, she had no desire to see what happened if she didn't use it. Alex spent the rest of the night studying with the Mediwizard.  
  
The next morning, Alex was finished with her exercises and had just gotten out of the shower when Ami knocked at her door and came in without waiting for an answer. Ami looked at the bed, where Alex had laid out the clothes for the day. Ami shook her head. "I thought so. You are so not wearing the school uniform today." Ami started digging through Alex's closet. "You have school uniforms in here, Quidditch uniforms, and that muggle stuff you wear to run in. Where are your clothes?"  
  
Alex shrugged. "I didn't bring any. I don't wear anything but that stuff, so it would have been inefficient to bring anything else."  
  
Ami grabbed her by the hand and started for Ami's room down the hall. "Alex, you're a great friend, but this obsession with efficiency is just weird." In Ami's room, Ami started trying to find something that Alex would wear. Alex turned most of Ami's clothes down, as they "Aren't my style" as Alex diplomatically put it. Ami was a member of the school's "Muggle appreciation club" and she was enamored by a current Muggle fad called "Goth" which Alex didn't understand and didn't want to understand.  
  
Finally, Ami found an old sundress that Alex could wear after they used a bit of magic to make it long enough for her. Ami was dressed in a muggle outfit, a leotard under jeans. Ami put on a touch of the black make up which Alex utterly refused. Ami had expected that, and just shook her head. "If I had your face and figure, I'd be flaunting it. Maybe then Mat would notice I am a girl."  
  
Alex raised an eyebrow at her words. "Mat knows you're a girl." Remembering what she'd found when she probed Mat, Alex grinned. "In fact, he's very certain you're a girl."  
  
Ami looked at her. "Yeah right. He treats me like one of the boys."  
  
Alex gave a dramatic sigh, while rolling her eyes. "Ami, I am an Empath, trust me on this, Mat is very aware of you." Going downstairs, they met Mat on the stairs.  
  
"I'm seeing things." was his first comment, as he pretended to faint. "Alex, in real clothes? Who stole your uniforms?" Mat was teasing Alex, but his eyes were on Ami.  
  
Ami pretended to be hurt. "What? Don't you have anything to say about my outfit? I'm so hurt"  
  
Mat smiled while a flush crept up his neck. "You look very nice Ami."  
  
Ami smiled back. "Thank you Mat, you look good also."  
  
Mat was wearing the jeans he wore all the time, even under the school robes. His shirt was tight enough to give hints of the muscles that five years of Beater practice had given him, and Alex felt her friend's emotions spike as they looked at each other. Alex watched the unconscious byplay between the two with amusement.  
  
The friends plotted their day on the town after they ate breakfast. Mat grinned wryly. "I know you and that bookstore Alex. That will be the last place we go, so you don't spend the entire day there."  
  
Alex smiled slyly as a sudden thought hit her. "Why don't I go there first, and you two wander around for awhile. You can come back for me after an hour or two." Alex grinned at Ami, who had agreed with that plan instantly. Mat agreed, but said they would be back for her in exactly two hours.  
  
Drakknair and Durmstranng were on the edge of the human lands, before you crossed over into the Giant lands. Commonly called the Borderlands, it was subject to regular incursions by the giants. Since the school was almost three miles from the Village, walking to the village was not allowed. Instead, the school had a number of portkeys that took students to the village.  
  
The three friends signed out a portkey and ported to the village. Drakknair was a small village of about 400 people. As the last human settlement before the giant lands, living here was a constant battle with marauding giants. The village did serve two purposes. The border guards used it as a resupply point for their trips along the borders. Drakknair's other purpose was mining the world's only known supply of the magically charged crystals that could be used in a variety of endeavors. The Magicrystals were very rare, with less than fifty being found every year. This made the Magicrystals fantastically expensive.  
  
Other than the mine, and the businesses that supported it, there was a small second hand store run by an elderly wizard. The store sold mostly books, but it also carried a number of oddities both wizard and muggle. Alex and her friends headed for the store as soon as they appeared at the school port point in the village.  
  
Entering the store, Alex grinned at Alan Derring, the store's owner. "Hello Mr. Derring. Do you have anything new for me to look at?"  
  
The wizened wizard smiled back at one of his best customers. "There are several boxes of books that I haven't gone through yet. They came from an estate sale in England. Mostly muggle books I think, although there may be a few wizard texts in there." Alex pulled Mat to one side while Ami was examining a strange muggle device. Alex suggested that Mat might want to get Ami something nice, and let him go. Mat and Ami left, and Alex grabbed a box to fill with books for her bribe.  
  
Alex found the boxes in the back of the store, and read the side of them. "Riddle family estate, books; leather bound. 30 pieces."  
  
Alex opened the first box, and started going through the boxes. She had finished the first boxes, finding a few new books that sounded interesting and was going through the second. As she reached for a book, she brushed a black bound book that sent a shock through her system.  
  
Green eyes lit with an inner fire as she lifted the book out, and opened it. She read a page, and set the book down. Running her hand over the rest of the books, she found six more that sent a shock through her body. She placed the books at the bottom of the carton and covered them with the books she had already chosen. The green eyes faded into blue and Alex continued without even realizing she had been replaced.  
  
After she had filled her carton, she took it up to the counter. Alex and Mr. Derring thoroughly enjoyed dickering over the various things Alex bought, and this session was just as good as any other. When they were done, Mr. Derring grinned. "Three months it's been since you were here, I thought you had forgotten me."  
  
Alex smiled at her friend. "I've been busy with the OWLs Mr. Derring."  
  
Mr. Derring looked up. "Oh yes, the OWLs. How did you do?" Alex blushed, and muttered something about doing ok. Mr. Derring tilted his head and shot her a sharp glance. He knew Alex well, and pressed her for a specific number.  
  
Alex looked at the ceiling as she admitted getting thirty OWLs. The storekeeper smiled broadly. "A perfect score, I knew you could do it." Conversation shifted to other subjects, and when Alex's friends came back to get her, they were discussing the advantages of Apple computers over Microsoft. Ami and Mat listened to them for a few minutes, but were quickly lost. Mat paid for the books, and Mr. Derring gave the box to his house elf to deliver to the school.  
  
Mat made good on his promise and bought Alex the new Quidditch gloves. He also bought Ami a delicate bracelet with a small heart on it. Alex moved back, giving them some privacy while Mat tried to put it on Ami. The two of them were blushing and trembling so much that Mat had a hard time getting it fastened. When he finally got it on, he looked at Ami, and slowly bent his head. Ami's eyes went wide, and then closed as Mat kissed her.  
  
The rest of the morning was very long for Alex, as the new couple spent most of it wandering hand in hand, interspaced with kisses in every private corner they found. At lunch, Alex told the lovebirds that she was going back early. "I have to find a spell to cure diabetes." She teased them. She got an impish look in her eyes as she rose. "Don't miss curfew."  
  
Alex went back to the school office in Drakknair and ported back to the school. She spent the rest of the day studying her Mediwizardry, as she had a test on Monday. About nine, she grabbed a book out of the carton and read "Lunatic Café" until she fell asleep.  
  
Epilogue, pt 1  
  
Madness shone in the eyes that gleamed through the bars. "This one is stark raving mad. We don't ever let him out." The senior guard looked at the new guard. "He was a soldier once, and he's still dangerous. It took nine of us to put him back in that cell after the last time he was out, and half of us went to the hospital afterwards." The two guards continued down the row of cells.  
  
In the small cell, the Captain had forgotten almost everything. The only things he had left were a burning hatred of a face he no longer had a name for, and an animal cunning. Day after day, he paced the cell until he dropped from sheer exhaustion. Time after time, he tried the bars and door of the cell, never remembering having done it before.  
  
Epilogue, pt 2  
  
Alex's eyes opened shortly after she had fallen asleep. In the dim light of her room, the green eyes glittered as she collected the seven books and placed them on the desk. An empty eighth book was added, and Alex began making notes. Three hours later, the books were shrunk and hidden away. The green-eyed girl went back to bed, drifting off to sleep very quickly.  
  
In the morning, Alex rubbed at sore eyes, and looked into the mirror. Her pale blue eyes were bloodshot. Alex made a mental note to get more sleep as she started her day. 


	3. Interlude, pt 3

Interlude, pt 3  
  
A familiar sight greeted early risers at the Durmstranng Academy as they looked outside to check the day's weather. After six years, the blonde head out running around the grounds was a common sight. Alexandra Tremaine was considered odd by most of the students at the school. Her insistence on maintaining a body that any smuggle personal trainer would like to have, combined with a major Healing talent and an obsession with being perfect in anything she did definitely placed her on the odd side.  
  
Alex was aware of how she was seen, but it didn't bother her. Every Healer had a talent called Empathy, which allowed them to read the emotional state of anyone around them. Alex was aware that while they might think she was odd, most people liked her, and the ones that had been healed by her talent without having to explain to the school Mediwizard how they acquired their injuries were at the top of her list of admirers.  
  
Alex finished her run, and went to her room. She still had the only single person room in school, because while her nightmares were fading, one of the Empathy boosted dreams was more than anyone wanted to experience. Alex's room reflected her personality, being neat, clean and organized to an obsessive degree. Not many sixteen-year-old people had everything they owned lined up, from the uniforms in the closet, to the late night snacks hidden in the third drawer of her desk.  
  
The decorations on the walls continued the theme, being diagrams of Quidditch plays, and of the various parts of the human body. Other charts were of common herbs and other magical items. Ami Durmstranng, her closest friend had once remarked that Alex's room bore a striking resemblance to a classroom. In the corner next to Alex's desk was a human skeleton that Alex had named George. As part of a test of her abilities, Alex had charmed the skeleton to clean the room and take messages when she was gone.  
  
George could also braid her hair and do several little tasks on command. Alex had once charmed the skeleton to follow her around to classes and carry her books, but the teachers had put a quick stop to that idea.  
  
Alex showered and dried, then had George do her hair. Before she got dressed, she examined her body for flaws. Alex was a tall woman, standing two inches over six feet, and had the graceful curves of an athlete. Those curves, along with the honey-blonde hair, caused many male students to stare. Alex had never really noticed that, as her sole concern with her body was that it does what she wanted it to, and at peak efficiency. The idea that she might be beautiful had never occurred to her.  
  
When she was done, she dressed quickly in a school uniform, and went to breakfast. In the dining hall, she sat down and ate in her customary silence. When she was finished, she looked up at her friends. Mat Robere and Ami Durmstranng were watching her. Alex raised an eyebrow. "What? Do I have something on my face?"  
  
Ami shook her head. "No, we were just wondering what living with you would be like."  
  
Alex grinned at her friends. "I thought you two were planning on living together after school." Ami and Mat had been dating for nearly a year now, and they still had the same sweetness and light about them that they had had the first day.  
  
Ami blushed, but nodded. "Of course we are."  
  
"Then why are you wondering about living with me?"  
  
Ami looked at her oddly. "Where are you going to live after school?"  
  
Alex shrugged. "I don't know yet. It will depend on what hospital I work at."  
  
Mat smiled at her. "Going to find a place with grounds you can run on, but within an efficient distance of work?" Alex nodded, not missing the mildly sarcastic note, but deciding to ignore it.  
  
"That would be perfect, yes." Alex started another topic, and her friends dropped it. "Are you two still coming to Lucraig with me?"  
  
Mat answered her. "Yes, but you have not told us why we're going there, or how."  
  
Alex handed Ami a note. "Read this."  
  
Ami read the short note aloud. "Dear Alex, I know this is a few days early, but Happy Birthday. I'm sending a longer letter on your birthday, but since you have to go to Lucraig to pick up your birthday gifts this year, we thought we'd send you the weekend before your birthday rather than after. Enclosed you will find a Portkey to your first stop, and when you're done there, they will have a Portkey to your next destination. You can take your friends if you want to. In fact, knowing you as I do, I would like it if you took Ami at least. Love, Uncle Gary and Aunt Diane."  
  
Mat asked if Alex knew where they were going yet. Alex grinned at him. "Not a clue, but if you're in such a hurry to find out, quit eating so we can go."  
  
Mat stood up. "Well, if that's all we're waiting for, let's go."  
  
The three of them took hold of the Portkey and vanished. They reappeared in Lucraig, the Berlin version of Diagon Alley. They were standing in front of a tailor shop, and they stepped inside.  
  
"Alex Tremaine?" asked the woman standing just inside the shop.  
  
Alex raised one eyebrow. "Yes, how did you know?"  
  
The tailor smiled. "Your Uncle left a description when he made the arraignments. I am supposed to outfit you with all new robes, for daily and formal wear." The next two hours were very long for everyone, as Alex just wanted basic robes, in just two colors, the red of the school, and the leaf green of a Healer. The clerk and Ami finally convinced her to get at least a couple of things that were nice as well as functional. By the time the tailor handed them the note and Portkey to the next stop, her eyes were glazing over.  
  
"The hard part is over, now on with the fun." Alex read the note, and they ported to the next stop. This was a bookstore, where Alex had a large box to fill. From there, another Portkey took the three of them to a restaurant. After they ate, the next key took them to a Quidditch supply shop where Alex got the biggest shock of the day so far.  
  
"Miss Tremaine? How are you today?"  
  
Alex smiled, as she answered the polite young man standing there. "Fine thank you."  
  
"I have instructions to tell you that you are to pick out an entire Keeper's outfit, and any accessories you may need." Alex grinned, and spent just a few minutes picking out what she wanted. When everything had been packaged up to send to the school, the man came up to them again. "By the way, there was one more thing." He handed her a long rectangular package. "Your Aunt thought you'd prefer to carry this."  
  
Alex opened the package, and her eyes got wide. Ami and Mat were on the other side of the package, and couldn't see what was in there. Alex reached into the box, and pulled out a gleaming new broomstick. Mat and Ami blinked, and then stared. Mat found his voice first. "That's a Firebolt, isn't it?" Alex nodded wordlessly, and it took the grinning shopkeeper a minute to get her attention and hand her another note and Portkey.  
  
Alex held the broomstick, and handed the note to Ami to read. "Dear Alex, we thought the best Keeper in Durmstranng deserved the best broomstick, but you'll have to take at least one hand off of it to get to your next stop. Love, D&G." This Portkey took them to the little shop in Drakknair, where Alex rushed inside to show Mr. Derring her new Broomstick. Mr. Derring smiled. "That's very nice, but I have something for you that you might like better."  
  
Alex raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Better than a new Firebolt?"  
  
Mr. Derring handed her a small box. Alex opened it, and for the second time that day, her eyes popped open. She set the box down, and pulled out a green Magicrystal set in a golden chain. Alex could feel the magic of the Crystal responding to her Healing talent. Alex held her new broom in one hand, and settled the chain around her neck, where it shrank to fit her perfectly. Alex stood there, holding the broom in one hand and the Crystal in the other. Mr. Derring smiled and winked at the other two. He placed a larger box on the counter. He got Alex's attention, and spoke. "This is my gift to you, Happy Birthday Alex my dear."  
  
Alex looked at the box. "What is it?" He grinned at her. "You're going to have to open it and see."  
  
Alex's eyes were far away, as she absently handed the broom to Ami. Keeping one hand on the Magicrystal, she opened the box, and found a complete set of Quidditch balls. Mr. Derring spoke again. "This is the set used in the world cup a few years ago, between Bulgaria and Ireland."  
  
Alex's eyes lost the absent look. "You mean the one where Victor Krum got the snitch, but Ireland won?"  
  
The elderly shopkeeper nodded. "Yes, that's the one."  
  
"Mr. Derring, this is too much."  
  
The old wizard made a dismissing motion with his hand. "Posh. You've been a good friend, and a good customer for six years now."  
  
Alex thanked him, and then smiled. "Speaking of good customers, do you have anything new?"  
  
"Over there, those three bins have all the new things, but I won't have any new books until Tuesday."  
  
Alex smiled. "I'll be back in on Saturday then."  
  
The three students started looking through the bins with the new items in them. After a few minutes, Ami held up a heavy black briefcase. "Alex, what is this thing?" Alex looked at her find.  
  
"It's a laptop." Ami looked blank. "A muggle thing, used for a bunch of different things." Ami lost interest, but Alex kept looking over the laptop. "Hey, this is nice, CD burner, printer, scanner and a webcam, plus all the software and even a spare battery." Ami and Mat were looking at her blankly.  
  
Mat shook his head. "You know of course, that we have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."  
  
Alex grinned at them. "It's a muggle thing."  
  
Mat rolled his eyes. "That means you're going to spend the next hour dickering with Mr. Derring over the thingie."  
  
Alex took the laptop to the counter, and began the bargaining that both of them enjoyed. After they settled on a price, and Alex had given the computer to the house elf for delivery, the friends took the Portkey that Mr. Derring had and went to the next stop.  
  
This turned out to be a very nice restaurant and the three friends enjoyed a great dinner. After the meal, they took the Portkey that had been left at the restaurant, and found themselves back at Durmstranng. They had not been on the grounds five minutes when a student came running up.  
  
"Alex, the Mediwizard wants you in the hospital wing now." Alex handed the Firebolt to Ami, and ran for the school's infirmary. When she got there, she found many students waiting to be seen. She checked the triage list, and started on the student that was most seriously injured and was not being worked on.  
  
As she started healing the student's broken arm, she asked, " What happened here?" The student she was working on answered her. "One of the seekers in a Quidditch game pulled a Wronski Feint, and the other seeker crashed into the stands trying to pull out."  
  
Alex continued to heal students, unaware of the glow at her neck, as her talent drew on the Magicrystal's energy. The Mediwizard was quick to figure out what it was, and he kept her until the last of the students was healed. No of the injuries had been life threatening, and everyone was sent back to their rooms after they had been healed. Alex and the Mediwizard discussed the crystal and training Alex in its proper use, and then Alex headed for bed. She was beginning to feel the familiar weakness that always came after she used her gift for an extended period.  
  
Alex found her packages and a message waiting for her in her room. Ami still had her new broomstick, and in order for Alex to get it back, She'd have to find Ami the next day. Alex grinned as she started putting all of the new things away. Despite the bone deep weariness that came from over using the healing talent, Alex simply could not leave all that stuff just lying around.  
  
A couple of hours passed, and Alex's eyes opened, glittering with green fire in the dim light. She pulled a secret panel out of the back of the closet, and took some things from the hidden compartment. She dressed quickly in the black robes and mask. Pulling the hood up over her head, she looked in the mirror. The tall figure could not be identified as a man or woman, and the mask hid everything except the burning eyes. She picked up the Riddle books and two others, which had also been in the secret area, and took a Portkey from the pocket of the robes.  
  
She activated the Portkey, and appeared in a room. The room had no door, and no windows, leaving a Portkey as the only means of entry. The walls, floor and ceiling were a uniform dark red, the color of dried blood.  
  
There were five figures in the room when she arrived, and their robes matched the room. They jumped nervously as the sable hued figure appeared, and stiffened to attention. The voice that came from the black robes didn't sound human at all, being devoid of tone, accent or inflection.  
  
"Report." Was all she said, and the closet red robed figure stepped forward.  
  
"Everything is green, and on schedule in Alpha cell Jezebel." Jezebel/Alex stared at the Alpha leader for a minute, then nodded once.  
  
"Very well. Next report." The figure that stepped up slowly could not be seen, due to the concealing robes and mask, identical to Jezebel's robes, except for color. Even without being able to see the person under the robes, the air of tension was plain to see in the bearing of the person.  
  
"Bravo six is missing, everything else is green and on schedule Jezebel."  
  
Jezebel regarded the person before her for a long time, as Bravo one began to tremble. Jezebel finally spoke. "How long has Bravo six been missing?"  
  
Bravo one replied, "Twenty-four hours."  
  
Jezebel was still for a long time, and then began issuing orders. "You have 72 hours to find Bravo six and return him here. I will interrogate him myself. You may call on the other cells for assistance, as long as you do not break operational security. Find him, or your blood will be used in the next safe room." The threat was delivered in the same emotionless tone as the instructions, and was somehow more threatening because of it. Jezebel listened to the reports of the last three scarlet robed figures, and considered them all for a few minutes. Jezebel spoke again, issuing orders. "Delta one, be prepared to leave Delta cell in the hands of Delta two, and move to Diagon Alley in three days. The rest of you will stand ready to assist Bravo one in her search, and be prepared to help Delta one if he should need it during the move. Further recruitment is on hold until Bravo six is found. Phase one is complete. Continue training until further notice. That is all." The five cell leaders wasted no time porting out of the room.  
  
As soon as the red robed leaders were gone, Jezebel pulled her wand and cast a spell that raised a desk and chair out of the floor. Sitting down, she pulled out the Riddle books, and the two new books she had written in the last few years. She kept the Riddle books merely as a reference, having long ago gotten everything she wanted out of them. Now, she merely used them to be sure that she did not duplicate an already explored dead end path.  
  
Fifteen minutes before her deadline to be back, she put the books away, and opened a drawer. Taking the scroll in the drawer out, she made three swift notes, and returned the scroll to the drawer. Shutting the drawer, she stood up and cast the spell that sank the desk and chair into the floor. Jezebel looked around, and used the Portkey to return to Durmstranng. Jezebel changed out of the black robes and put them away, thinking about her plans. Jezebel went to a great deal of trouble to make sure nobody, not even Alex knew she was there. Alex had noticed the blackouts at first, but as Jezebel became better at hiding, Alex assumed the blackouts were going away. Jezebel was hiding for two reasons. First, as long as nobody knew about her, they could not do anything about her, as she plotted to rule the world. Second, even if the worst happened, and she was caught somehow, Alex would take all the blame.  
  
Jezebel was working on carrying on Voldemort's research, although her primary interest was in making a new body that fit her idea of what a woman should be. Eternal life was secondary to her goal of the perfect body, or even any body she did not have to share. As she got into bed, she cast the healing spell that refreshed Alex's body, as if she had not lost four hours of sleep. Jezebel withdrew into the corner of Alex's mind she used, and reinforced the wards that kept her from being found. Satisfied with the night's work, Jezebel curled up and dreamed as their body went to sleep.  
  
Alex woke the next morning and started her daily routine while she thought about where to find Ami. After she exercised, showered and got dressed, Alex went down to the dining hall to eat. She had just finished eating when she became aware of the shadow looming above her. She looked up, and up to find a very tall boy standing next to her.  
  
He looked at her and said, "I just wanted to thank you for yesterday."  
  
Alex's confusion must have been plain on her face, because the tall boy waved an arm at her.  
  
"I was the broken arm in the Infirmary." He said.  
  
Alex tilted her head, and reached for his arm. "Is it normal today?"  
  
The boy pulled his arm away gently, smiling at her Healer's dedication. "It's fine, thanks to you."  
  
Alex stood up, shaking her head. "You don't need to thank me for that." She looked at the boy again, surprised. At 6' 2", Alex was not used to looking up at many people, but this boy was at least two inches taller than she was. "I'm sorry, I don't know your name." Alex said, trying to remember if she had seen him around the school.  
  
He grinned. "No reason why you should, I'm a fifth year student, and we don't run with the same people. My name is Matthew Mannick, but most people call me Matt." He looked at her, and flushed a little. "I was wondering if you had a few minutes."  
  
Alex looked at him, catching a general feeling of embarrassment warring with nervousness and hope. "That depends on what you mean by a few minutes."  
  
Matt actually blushed this time. "As long as it takes for me to work up the courage to ask you out."  
  
Alex blinked. She had been asked out before, but one of the problems with being an Empath was knowing what people felt about you. Most of the boys that asked her out were in lust, or merely trying to get to the untouchable. The few that had not been had not been able to deal with Alex's obsessions, and constant studying, and had soon drifted away again. Alex reached out, examining Matt's feelings with her Empathy. She found a desire to get to know her, curiosity, and under that, a mild desire to be with her. While he did like her body, he wanted to know her more than he wanted to touch her. This was such a novel thing that Alex reached out and examined his feelings again to confirm what she'd found in him.  
  
When the second touch found the same thing, she smiled at him. He might change later, but right now, he would be a friend first. "I'm on a hunt, want to come along?" Matt blinked, and asked what they were hunting. Alex grinned as she started walking. "Come with me and I'll explain as we go." Alex explained what Ami had done, and what she had to do. Matt thought about it for a minute, but decided that since he didn't know Ami, he'd be more useful as a sounding board for Alex's ideas.  
  
Alex had already decided to eliminate some of the more obvious places first, and they started walking, covering the common rooms first. When they didn't find her there, Alex decided to try the Quidditch pitch next. The two of them chatted as they walked, getting to know each other. Matt was not as smart as Alex was, but he was smarter than most people in school. Alex and Matt walked into the Quidditch team room on the north side of the Pitch, and Alex cast the spell that lit the room.  
  
"Surprise!" Nearly twenty people had been hiding in the dark room. Alex jumped, and relaxed as she realized this was not a threat. Ami came up and explained that since her birthday was on Tuesday, and between classes and the Quidditch game that day, there just would not be time for a party. Ami grinned. "So we decided to hold it a couple of days early, so we could have a really good party." Alex smirked at her friend. "Please Ami, like you need an excuse to dance."  
  
Ami shrugged unrepentantly. "It does make it more fun if I have a legitimate excuse."  
  
Alex introduced Matt to her friends, and they were having a good time at the party. As word spread that Ami was throwing a birthday party, and whom it was for, more people started showing up, until Alex was shocked at the number of people that showed up. Ami just shook her head. "Alex, I keep telling you, you have to get out and have some fun. Without me or Mat pushing you, when was the last time you did something just for fun?"  
  
Alex stared at her. "I have fun, I play Quidditch."  
  
Ami rolled her eyes. "Yes you do, and you spend more time practicing than most people spend at their jobs." As they talked, some of the couple had cleared a dance floor, and as the music started, Matt asked Alex to dance.  
  
Alex was looking everywhere but at Matt. "No, but only because I don't dance."  
  
Matt looked at her. "At all?" Alex shrugged. "I never had the time to learn. I always had something more important to learn."  
  
Matt stared at her for a minute, and then got a sly smile. "You do realize that dancing is good exercise, improves hand to eye coordination, and builds muscular endurance don't you?"  
  
Alex looked at the slow dancing couples on the floor. "Oh of course," She said sarcastically, "How could I have missed the exercise value of swaying?" Matt just grinned at her, and went over to the students running the music. A few minutes later, he was back, and the music changed to a faster tune. Matt pulled Alex onto the floor, and started showing her the steps.  
  
When Ami and her Mat came back from the quiet corner they had taken a few minutes in, Matt and Alex were on the floor, and Alex was questioning Matt about the steps, and putting as much work into getting this right as she did everything else she did. Ami and Mat watched them for a few minutes, and then looked at each other.  
  
Mat smiled at Ami, and spoke quietly, under the cover of the music. "It looks like the other Matt will be good for her."  
  
Ami nodded. "I hope so, I was beginning to thing she's never find anyone." After the party ended around lunch, Alex, Ami and Mat took their broomsticks out to the Pitch so Alex could get used to her new Broomstick.  
  
They asked Matt if he wanted to join them, but Matt just shrugged. "I don't have a broomstick." He said. "My family is not rich, or even well off, and it's all they can do to get me through the school year." Alex studied his emotions for a minute, and smiled. She got her old broomstick, a Cleansweep 750, and gave it to him, with a condition.  
  
"When you get another broomstick, you have to give this one to somebody that needs it. You can't sell it, you have to give it away." Matt's pride warred with his desire to have his own broomstick, and finally he agreed. The four of them had a good time playing broomstick tag and other games until Matt, who was not used to flying so much, was too tired to continue. As dinner approached, they took their broomsticks back to their rooms.  
  
Matt, Ami and Mat were back first, as Alex had the furthest to go. Ami stood in front of Matt. "Alex likes you, and we trust her judgment, but if you hurt her, we will make your life unbearable." They also warned him about asking about her parents. "If she wants to tell you she will, but don't push it." Alex guessed the topic by the sudden silence when she came up, but just shook her head at her friends. They went to dinner together, and afterwards, Alex went to the library to study. Matt showed up about ten minutes later, with his own books, and they passed a quiet hour studying. Alex was deep into a Transfiguration paper, and didn't notice when Matt stopped studying the books and began studying her. Matt was drawing on a large sheet, and watching her intently. Alex finally noticed, after more than two hours.  
  
When she did, it broke her concentration. After more than fifteen minutes, in which she read the same paragraph three times, she finally looked up at him. "Why are you staring at me?" Matt smiled, and turned the paper he'd been drawing on towards her. The color drawing was a head and shoulders shot of her studying, and Matt had captured the focused concentration of her studying perfectly. Around the corner of the picture, were four smaller head and shoulder portraits, each capturing a different look. In one she was smiling, another had her head cocked, and her eyebrow up, and Matt had captured her look so well that you could almost hear Alex asking something. The last two corners had a drawing of her in a pensive mood, almost somber, and the last was a shot of her laughing, and her hair being blown around her face. Alex could almost see that one, from when they were out on the Quidditch Pitch, and she'd been running from the other Mat.  
  
Alex studied the picture. Alex could sometimes draw a straight line, if she had a ruler, but even she could see that Matt was very good at this. "What are you going to do with this?"  
  
Matt looked at her, and then looked away. "I'm going to keep it, and hang it on my wall, if you don't mind."  
  
Alex smiled, and started bargaining. "Fine, but I get one like that of Ami and Mat together."  
  
Matt smiled back. "Deal." They talked quietly for a few more minutes until the library was closing, and then Matt walked Alex back to her room. When they got there, Alex walked in and invited Matt in. Matt looked up and down the hall, and sighed. "That's not a good idea you know. You don't have any roommates, and having a guy in your room alone late at night is just asking for talk."  
  
Alex blinked. "Mat's been in here plenty of times."  
  
"Mat and Ami, right?"  
  
Alex thought about it for a minute. "Well, yes."  
  
"I'll just stay out here in the hall then." Alex shrugged. She leaned on the door, and they talked for a few more minutes before they said goodnight.  
  
Later that night Jezebel got up and Portkeyed to the red room without bothering with the black robes, knowing none of her troops would enter this room without being told too. The daily reports were lying on the floor and Jezebel looked them over. Everything was going well except for the still missing Bravo six. Jezebel frowned, thinking of the damage that missing wizard could be doing. She had told her underlings that they had three days though, and she would stick to that. Jezebel's ultimate goal was to rule the world. The entire world, wizard and muggle both.  
  
She had spent a lot of time reading everything about the great leaders, and why they failed, and Jezebel did not intend to fall into the traps that they did. She was perfectly willing to take 30 years if that's what it took to win, or three hundred years. Alex's memories of the Military academy and the constant lectures from the Captain gave her a base in strategy and constant reading since then had extended that knowledge. She had chosen the cells because this was the easiest way to insure that nobody would do too much damage if they went to the other side. Each of her cells had a specialty, and a secondary task. Finding enough dark wizards was an ongoing problem, as the Voldemort War had taken many of the best dark wizards, and what was left was too scared, too weak, or just pathetic. Two of Jezebel's cells were wizards, and the other three were squibs or muggles that knew about wizards, and didn't care about killing people.  
  
Jezebel had quickly figured out that she would never have enough dark wizards to take over even part of the wizard world. A little thought though, had given her just what she needed. The two worlds were sharply divided, and Jezebel was going to take advantage of that fact by using muggles with guns to take down wizards, and save the wizards for the muggle world. Already Jezebel had enough cells in place to take most of the European wizard community, and she did not see any problem with the Eastern countries, or the African wizards.  
  
Her only sticking points were Diagon Alley, and the North Americans. Diagon Alley had seen too much during the Voldemort War to allow dark wizards to gather again. Even Knockturn alley had been cleaned up following the war. Anyone discussing dark affairs in Diagon Alley these days was liable to end up hexed seven ways from Sunday.  
  
The Americans were an entirely different headache all together. Bloody individualistic gits. Every one of them thought they should be in charge, and they had grand ideas about Curses and the pure of heart. It really was enough to make one wish they had gotten into the big war with Russia. Maybe if they were all glowing in the dark she could at least use them for target practice.  
  
Jezebel snarled under her breath at the thought of the Americans again. It was going to take years to conquer that continent if it wasn't hit hard during the opening moves. At least she had finally gotten a toehold in Diagon Alley, having found an old Death Eater. The old man was willing to help, and Delta one would take it from there. Delta one had a knack for finding the truly useful kinds of people.  
  
Jezebel frowned at the thought of his replacement for the Russian cells. Delta two was ok at his job, but he was lazy. She made a note on her scroll to have him present when she interrogated Bravo six, and to have him present for the opening of the Diagon Alley red room. Watching those two events, and a few pointed words should keep him on his toes. Jezebel finished her planning for the night, and Portkeyed back. Once back, she refreshed the body, checked her wards again, and released control to Alex's sleeping mind.  
  
Alex woke in the morning from a dream that disturbed her more than a little bit. In the dream, she had been picnicking with Matt, Ami, and her Mat. The four of them had been laughing and having a very good time, until Ami and Mat had gone off for a bit of privacy. Matt had moved a little closer, and began playing with her hair. When she looked at him, she had been caught by the look in his eyes, and been frozen as he bent down and kissed her, gently at first, and more firmly. A rush of blood made her light headed, and his arms came around her. She was kissing him back, and the kissing was creating new feelings in her, feelings she'd never had before, and as his hands started running down her body, the alarm had jolted her out of the dream.  
  
She dressed for her morning run quickly, trying not to think about the sensations running through her body when she woke up. After her workout and run, Alex dressed for class and went down to the dining hall. She saw Mat and Ami in their seats, and across from them was a curly haired head that made her heart quicken. She sat down and ate in her usual manner, aware that Matt was watching her. When she was done, her three friends wished her Happy Birthday. Mat and Alex began their pre game talk, a general chat about the team they would be playing this afternoon. Matt was watching them, and sketching again. Alex and Mat discussed the strengths and weaknesses of each team.  
  
In Durmstranng, each year had it's own team, and usually the older teams took the Quidditch championships. That had changed in Alex's third year, when she began making the strategies that allowed the Wyverns to compete with the older teams. The Wyverns were the team for Alex's year. Durmstranng had seven teams, all named after magical creatures, and after a team left at the end of their seventh year, the name was given to the next first year class. This afternoon, Alex's team was playing the seventh year team, the Dragons. All during the discussion, Alex was aware of Matt watching her and sketching.  
  
After they were done, Alex dragged Ami into the girl's room. When they got there, Ami looked at her quizzically. "What is with you? We've been friends for 6 years, and you've never needed me to use the bathroom with you before." Alex blushed, and muttered about talking to her without the guys hearing. Ami raised an eyebrow, and stared at her. "When you got your period, you told me and Mat, when Rachel needed you to remove the splinters after the nude broomstick flyby bet, you told Mat and I about it in such graphic terms that Mat ran away. What could be so bad that they can't hear it?" Ami stared at her still blushing friend and began to smile. "Or is it just one Matt you don't want hearing us?"  
  
Alex turned a deeper crimson, and looked at Ami helplessly. "I don't know what to do, I've never even thought about this before."  
  
Ami blinked. "Never?"  
  
Alex shrugged. "Until Matt, There wasn't anyone that liked me for me more than they wanted to touch me. With my Empathy, I can't be fooled about that, and I never wanted that kind of relationship."  
  
Ami grinned evilly. "Bet you wouldn't mind if Matt tried a little. touching." Alex managed to get redder, and buried her face in her hands. She told Ami about her dream of the night before.  
  
Ami grinned, but took pity on Alex's confusion. "Alex, he likes you, so just be yourself, and he'll let you know how he feels. Fairly soon too, if his roommates are right."  
  
Alex was puzzled. "What do you mean?"  
  
Ami smiled innocently, as she headed for the door. "Apparently, he's running out of room to hang pictures of you in his room." Alex blinked, and followed her friend out. She caught up with Ami, and walked for a few seconds in silence, while she absorbed that bit of news.  
  
Suddenly she turned very red, and grabbed Ami's arm, bringing the other girl to a stop. "Do you mean everyone knows about Matt and I?"  
  
Ami grinned. "Alex, you're smart, the best Quidditch player in over 300 years, including Victor Krum, and you are pretty as well. However, you've never even dated anybody. The whole school is waiting to see if Matt has whatever you're waiting for."  
  
Alex rolled her eyes as they reached their first class. "How should I know? I don't even know what I'm waiting for." Ami muttered something as they entered the classroom, and from her gleeful humour, with its sexual overtones, Alex was certain she didn't want to know what it was.  
  
Alex founding concentrating on the classes hard, as thoughts of Matt kept intruding at the oddest times. After the day's classes were over, she headed for the Quidditch pitch to set up the pre-game Meeting she had started when she became captain of the team. She had the boards up, and was ready before any of the other players showed up, and was trying to concentrate on the upcoming game, and what they needed to do to beat the seventh year team, when the rest of the team started coming in.  
  
The first two to come in were the Beaters, Mat Robere and Monica Heinlein. They were discussing the habits of the Dragon's Beaters, and settled into their seats as the chasers came in. Rachel Monagan, Harry Snodgrass and Duncan Wilson were a first rate team now that Rachel was not dating one of them. She had flipped back and forth between the two boys so many times that people began to wonder why she didn't just date them both. As was usual, Isaac Robinson was the last person to show up. Isaac was a good Seeker, but he was always either just on time, or late. Alex began the meeting, and the next twenty minutes were reviews of everything they knew about the Dragon team and their habits.  
  
After they finished, Alex led the stretches she insisted on, and then led her team onto the Pitch. Alex was a marvel on a broomstick, and having the Firebolt didn't help the other team any.  
  
As the announcer said, "Keeper Tremaine was bad enough before, but the way she's flying with that Firebolt, I think the only team member she needs is the seeker." For the ninth consecutive game, Alex held the opposing team from scoring at all. The final score was 270 to nothing, and a dejected group of Dragons landed to congratulate the victors.  
  
Mat grinned at them. "Don't feel too bad guys, just imagine what's going to happen next week. We have to play the first years."  
  
The dragon Captain shook his head. "No you're not. The Headmaster said you are too good, and he would not allow the kind of massacre that match would be. You'll be playing the 5th years again."  
  
Mat considered that, and shrugged. "They aren't as good as you are, so we'll still win."  
  
The Dragon captain looked over at Alex, who was being hugged by the other Matt. "Personally, I'm hoping Matt distracts her at least a little. It would be nice to score on you guys at least once this year." Mat laughed as Ami came up to hug him. Alex led her team into the team room, and they went over the game. When that was finished, Alex stayed behind as the rest of the team went to change. She was just finishing her notes on the game when she became aware of a presence in the doorway.  
  
Alex looked up to find Matt standing there watching her. He smiled, and spoke. "I was wondering if you were ever going to finish that, it's nearly dinner time." Alex smiled back, and told him to give her five minutes. She rushed her shower, and was back quickly, and the two went to dinner. Alex ate her dinner in her customary silence, and after her friends were done, the quartet went to the library, and for the first time, Alex didn't bury her nose in a book, but quietly sat talking to the others. Matt was sketching, and Ami and Mat were sharing a chair.  
  
She was not aware that she and Matt were talking about things she'd never mentioned to anyone else, nor did she notice when Mat and Ami stopped talking to them, and just watched Alex falling for Matt. Mat and Ami sat in the chair, whispering together, and watching the other two talk.  
  
Ami reached for Mat's hand, and spoke softly, her lips close to his ear. "Remember when we did that? I seem to recall we talked for days."  
  
Ami's Mat smiled, and turned his head to whisper at her. "Yes we did, although I don't think we talked about skeletons named George." Ami grinned, and was about to say something else, but Mat chose that minute to kiss the side of her neck, distracting her completely. Matt drew until nearly midnight, and finally presented the picture to Alex. It was a large drawing of Mat and Ami in the chair, and their shared love was evident in their faces, and the intertwined fingers. As was Matt's habit, he had put smaller pictures in the corners. One corner had Mat in uniform, hitting a Bludger, and Ami was on her broomstick in the opposite corner. The other two corners had pictures of Mat and Ami walking hand in hand, and the last was of them kissing gently.  
  
Alex was enchanted with the picture, and hugged Matt to thank him, without even realizing what she'd done. The group finally broke up, and Matt walked Alex to her room. At the doorway to her room, Matt said goodnight, and Alex turned to thank him again for the picture. Alex had the drawing in one hand, and her notes on the game in the other, so when Matt reached for her chin, she stood there, heart racing, as he slowly lowered his lips to hers. Matt's lips met hers in a gentle kiss that made Alex go weak in the knees.  
  
He kissed her for a long minute, as she closed her eyes, feeling a nearly unbearable pleasure spreading throughout her body. When he pulled away, she opened her eyes, and smiled at him. Matt smiled back, and they kissed again. This was a shorter kiss, and when Matt stopped this time, he opened her door for her. Alex went inside, set her things down, and turned to say something to Matt, but he was gone. She closed the door, and leaned on it, still feeling Matt's lips on hers. She hung the picture and got ready for bed in a daze, remembering every second of her first kiss.  
  
Jezebel arose later that night, frowning as she considered this complication in her plans. Jezebel had been using a touch of magic, and some subliminal pushing to keep Alex from getting involved with anyone, but the attraction between Alex and Matt had been too strong for the small bit of magic she could do without making it obvious that something was wrong with Alex.  
  
Jezebel thought about this new wrinkle for a very long time, and finally decided that it would not be that bad, unless the two started spending the nights together. If that happened, she would not be able to work at night, and she would have to take steps. Jezebel decided that if Matt started spending the night, She'd simply have him killed.  
  
As she prepared to go back to bed, she had a sudden thought. She could take the body over, and kill him herself, making sure he thought Alex was doing it. That would be a perfect way to repay him for interfering in her plans anyway. Jezebel drifted off to sleep, contemplating the method she would use to kill him.  
  
As Alex and Matt fell in love, the next four months went by in a blur for them both. Between Classes, Healer training, exercise, Quidditch and Matt, Alex was doing something all day. Matt started exercising with her, at first merely to have more time with her, but as he started to fill out, he got into the exercise for its own sake. Alex took Ami into Lucraig on weekend to help her shop, and the next night, Alex came to dinner in a dress.  
  
As she stopped in the doorway, looking for Matt, the hall went silent as the students saw Alex in something besides a uniform for the first time ever. Matt came over from his seat, and took her hand, leading her to a seat. They sat as the students resumed talking, although many of them were watching the twosome. Ami overheard one first year asking what the big deal was.  
  
A nearby fifth year answered him. "In the six years she's been here, nobody except maybe Ami Durmstranng has ever seen Alex in anything but uniforms. Matt Mannick is a very lucky guy." Ami turned back to watch her friend. Alex and Matt had their chairs turned half towards each other, and were holding hands. Ami raised an eyebrow as she watched Alex absently feed Matt something from her plate, and Matt returned the favor.  
  
Ami looked at what Matt was feeding Alex, and nudged her Mat. "Does Alex even like bread pudding?"  
  
Mat looked over at the lovebirds. "I don't think so, but I can't say anything, I barely remember eating our first couple of meals together." He looked at them again, and turned to Ami smiling. "Maybe it tastes better from his fork."  
  
Ami smiled at him. "Let's find out." She fed Mat a bite.  
  
A prefect sitting nearby grinned at them. "Here now, none of that. They only get away with it because nearly everybody in school owes Alex for some healing at one time or another, and we're all rooting for her."  
  
Ami shrugged and smiled at Mat with a devilish gleam in her eye. "That's ok, we can find out in Drakknair next weekend."  
  
As the final days of school came and went, Alex and Matt spent a lot of time discussing what they would do over the Holidays. Alex had an internship at the hospital in Lucraig, and Matt was taking a job to help his family out, so they were both going to be busy, but they made plans to meet as often as possible. They also promised each other they would write as often as they could. On the last day of school, the foursome spent the last hours together, although the two couples were not really aware of the other couple. The two boys were leaving via Portkey for their destinations, and Alex was taking a different Portkey. Ami of course, lived in the family mansion at the edge of the grounds, and would simply fly. Matt was holding Alex, and kissing her when he pulled away.  
  
"I have something for you." He said, as he reached into his pocket. "I've been meaning to give you this for awhile, but I had to finish paying for it first." He handed Alex a small box, and Alex opened it to reveal a silver ring of delicate filigree surrounding a star sapphire. Matt placed the ring on her finger, and drew her chin up again, as he had done the first time they kissed.  
  
"I love you." He said quietly, even as his lips touched hers again. Alex trembled as she heard the words she'd been waiting nearly four months for.  
  
When he pulled his lips from hers, she hugged him tightly and spoke. "I love you too." She pulled away long enough to pull a box from her pocket. She smiled at him. "I wasn't sure if I should give you this now, or wait. I didn't want you to feel guilty if you didn't have anything for me." One of the things that made dating a Healer nice was the Empathy they all had. A Healer was always aware when they did something that hurt their significant other, and were adept at avoiding those situations. Matt smiled and opened his gift. Inside the box was a necklace that matched the Magicrystal one that Alex never took off. Alex read the shock in Matt and was quick to speak. "It's not a real Magicrystal, just a copy. It does have a charm on it though. If you place it on a letter I send you, and activate it, and image of me in that dress you like so much will read the letter to you." Matt smiled, and hugged Alex again. The couple went back to kissing the last hour away.  
  
After the two boys had left with their group, Alex stood looking off into the distance.  
  
She turned to Ami, with the remains of the tears she had shed as Matt left still on her face. "How did you deal with your first summer apart?"  
  
Ami sighed, and smiled wryly, remembering the first time she had been separated from her Mat for any amount of time. "I did things, and more things, so I didn't have time to think about it."  
  
Alex considered that. "Did it work?"  
  
Ami smiled at her. "No, but at least I got some stuff done that year." The two girls chatted (Mostly about the two Matts.) until it was time for Alex's Portkey group. As Ami watched her friend vanish with the others, she thought back over the last six months. Grabbing her broomstick, she flew home, still thinking about the last year. "Whatever happens next year, I think this will be our best year ever."  
  
Epilogue pt 1  
  
"What do you mean, he's gone?" The warden was nearly screaming.  
  
"Sir, prisoner 8675309 was in his cell pacing at the 1100 check. At 1200 hours, when we went to serve lunch, he was gone. It took us nearly an hour to open the door. It's been so long since it was opened last, that the lock had rusted. We have checked the room three times, and there is no hole anywhere in it larger than eight centimeters across." The senior finished speaking and shrugged helplessly. "I cannot explain it Sir."  
  
The warden was deep red by then, and his growling tone would have done credit to a werewolf. "I suppose he escaped with magic maybe?"  
  
Epilogue pt 2  
  
The thing strapped to the large table had been a man once, but judging from the sounds it was making, it was not rational anymore. The captain continued to struggle against his bonds, even as he looked in vain for a door in this scarlet room. He stilled for a second as a blonde woman suddenly appeared in front of him. He stared at the woman, and nothing human was in that stare.  
  
Jezebel evaluated her father carefully, and sighed. She reached out with the Healing talent, and brutally wiped away nearly 7 years of madness with the talent. She didn't worry about the long-term effects of what she did, because he wasn't going to be around long enough to worry about it. As sanity returned to the Captain's eyes and mind for the first time in years, he looked at Jezebel, and a glimmer of recognition appeared in his eyes. He opened his mouth, trying to say something, and shut it again.  
  
"Still held by that old spell are you." Jezebel smiled at him, and there was no more humanity in that smile than there had been in his eyes a minute ago. "Good. You always did talk too much. I have certain experiments that I am going to perform on you. I need to examine the limits of my healing talent. How many times can I heal one person, how much damage can I heal, things like that." Pale green eyes studied the man tied to the table, as she began laying out a number of objects ranging from a scalpel to a small sledgehammer. The man on the table struggled to say something, and Jezebel cocked her head at him. "What's the matter? Itty bitty boy got something to say?" She released the spell that kept him from speaking of any wizarding things, and waited.  
  
"When I get free from here, I'm going to kill you." The captain had never stopped trying to get free of his bonds, and Jezebel smirked at him. She picked up the small sledgehammer and rested it on his knee. The captain stilled, watching the hammer, as Jezebel spoke again.  
  
"I suppose that I should make sure you can't do anything then, shouldn't I."  
  
Jezebel smiled as the captain braced himself and said one last thing. "I won't scream for you girlie."  
  
Jezebel raised the hammer high, and brought it down. It did not take long for the blood splatters to start. The screaming took a little longer, but neither of them stopped for a very long time. 


End file.
